spider-avenger
by simplyme65
Summary: spiderman has to move in with the avengers to be part of the team. but can he do all of this while hiding his identity? later appearances by deadpool.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of marvel or Spiderman!**

* * *

peter parker

woke up at 9 am on a Thursday morning. peter drowsily turned over eyes skimming his science books; and posters, laying about. but when he saw the time he fell out of his bed scramming to get out the door. running down the stairs and hastily saying bye to aunt may on the way. he skateboarded to school as quick as possible.

but before he got there he heard a faint ringing in his pocket. his avengers card, they needed him.

spider man had been a back-up, for the avengers for about three months now. they only called him in when there was no one left. I wonder what they could possibly want.

spider-man quickly changed and flew in the window of stark tower. only to see they were curiously, sitting around an oval table.

"okay wheres merlin did I miss the party AGAIN!" exclaimed spidey.

tony stared at him, "yeah whatever webs this was NOT my idea."

"It was mine," spidey jumped when nick fury appeared in the room. "we are here because the avengers is a group of..."

wait wait, spidey interrupted. "did anyone ellse know he was here?" he got a return of blank faces. it was at that point he noticed that almost all the avengers were there, which was very uncommon.

"Spiderman" spoke fury impatiently.

"we are here because of j jonah jamerson."

"he started it."

"no" continued fury. "because he has pressed counserning matters that make the people feel unsafe such as having a menace run a muck so the only conclusion. for the publics fear of safety to be diminished is to have you join the avengers initiative."

"wait don't you mean to say, a so called menace."

again blank stares in return, spidey sighed. "I knew I should of taken out triple j when I had the chance. well anyway not that being an avenger wouldent be the most coolest thing ever, why should I?" bemused spidey.

"because" fury began in a low menacing growl "if you don't we will have to contain you."

spidey looked sceptical "you would still have to catch me" he instantly resented the comment after saying it, when furys face started to burn his skin.

"okay okay, geez fury your gonna start a fire were do I sighn."

fury lead him to a room in stark tower something about no clearance to go on the hellicarrier. he sat spidey in front of a tall pile of paperwork; to go through, and sighn. spiderman gulped at the sight of it "cant we just shake hands or something?' fury left the room.

knowing full well that anything he signed would be eligale with him being 16 he signed away.

three and a half hours later spiderman was finished. he got up to find fury standing right outside the door to the effect that spidey walked into him. spidey looked up due to the fact he wasn't ecactly considered a big guy.

"so now what do we kiss or something like a crossroads deal?"

fury raised an eyebrow at the strange kid "how old are you anyway? you signed pretty quickly."

peter didn't know how to answer so he just used he's last resort. " your mother." spidey then of course abruptly facepalmes.

fury at his wits end just leads Spiderman back into to avengers now consists of fewer members about.

nick began his rant or speech about hero responsibility blah, blah, blah, something about he's mother being a lovely woman. at the point spidey just stopped listening. and then the director left with the words and im sure your new team can show you to were your be staying.

(WAIT WHAT WERE ILL BE STAYING.)

"oh shit"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own spiderman or any marvel creations.**

* * *

oh shit"

The remaining avengers that had gotten up to welcome me to the team, were now looking skeptically at me. a man in a lab coat had his hand out already for introductions they were all staring at peter and peter stood in awe unsure what to do.

"What's with webs?" exclaims tony

"I ur... I"

"You what web head" asked tony again impatiently. At that point peters senses came back to him. "no I can't stay I have a, a job "stuttered peter."

"Well I'm sure tony can give you some work around he's building" replied a guy in a lab coat. "Yeah Bruce, sure whatever" tony waved his hand towards the spider.

"No, no I have things to take care of I have to go."

"You can't spoke an attractive woman with curly red hair." the way she said it was stern and to the point much like the way fury talked. "Why not" wondered spidey.

"You signed the documents. And under the clause of a hero's duties, you agree to stay in the premise of stark tower for at least three months. Honestly does know one read files, it was on the second page.

"I thought it was all about if I turned up dead or something. You know fury would get a note cry himself to sleep the end."

"well you were far mistaken she said in triumphant manner and abruptly left the room.

The man in the lab coat extended his arm once again "don't worry about Natasha she just loves protocol. And I'm Bruce, you obviously know who tony is."

"Yep got rin tin tin, but I got some stuff I got to do, so ill see you later." and with that spidey jumped out of the window.

* * *

Pov-tony

"Well great now we have too annoying guys in spandex"

"I heard that" states Steve. "That's okay capsicle I wanted you too" tony said smiling. "Come on tony maybe this spider kid will be okay"

"Yeah whatever jolly green just keep him out of my labs. Last time cappy got in there I had to rewire Jarvis"

"How do you know I didn't do that on purpose" broads Steve.

"Yeah the guy who can't work a microwave purposely took out an AI."

* * *

It was 1:15

That meant spidey had 2 hours until he was due home, but what was he going to tell aunt may. Peter contemplated as he swung from building to building. Hey aunt may I know I'm 16; but I'm moving out, so see ya you can live by yourself okay bye.

What am I webbing going to do?

I can leave after three months. But how do I explain that? Summer camp, no its spring! Sleepover mayhem no. peter started to get frustrated aghh this is never goanna work. Work, work that's it I'll say I have an internship at stark tower, and I have to stay but I can come home on weekends.

Um, it could be a science camp midyear thing, were there's a group of kids doing various studies to be part of a team for future scientists. and that it will do wonders for a college degree, Yeah I'll tell her that.

Aunt may didn't take it well but she understood all the same. I just know I'm goanna miss her so much over the next three months.

When I arrive at stark tower I witness an argument, between Natasha from earlier and some Robin Hood looking dude. They were fighting, over fighting stances so what appeared to be usual.

Natasha was yelling at some archer who I only assume is Hawkeye "Clint if you stand like that your chest is open" "and if I stand like you my face is open" replied Clint. "Not if your fast." she responded

So I stupidly decided to intervene "hold up robin hood, red has a point here." "And who asked you!" growled Clint

"You're just mad because he's pointing out that I'm right."

"No I'm mad because your wrong" "fine be that way Clint" she walked away only to have him run after her

"So I see you met Hawkeye and Natasha, nice work with the robin hood by the way." stated tony

"Thanks" peter said hesitantly

"So do I get to see my room" "yep hall, right" "ok' after putting his stuff in the room an alarm went off.

To which Starks AI told him was cue to fight he ran after the others.

When spidey arrived at the sight, (just before everyone else) there was an army of robots. iron man showed up just behind spidey only to be ecstatic at the sight of robots.

"Ready webs?" "Who's not ready for killer robots" he added weakly. Peter started shooting he's webs at them and locking them in street corners. But as he looked around he could see tony blasting them to no avail.

They continued walking but when thrown over to thrown (GOD OF LIGHTING) he was pulverizing then Natasha was ripping them apart also to not much use. There was no hulk and it looked like there was to many.

so peter began to cautiously watch one ha webbed and when it turned around he quickly jumped on its back. And started peeling back its metal: but careful not to damage its wiring, he quickly found its circuit board.

To which he quickly started changing the system. He sent a signal backcrossed through the feed to shut them down. To which they all simultaneously fell to the floor, much to everyone's enjoyment.

All of the avengers turned to look at Spiderman in amusement. "wow um not did know you knew anything webs what was your job again?" tony asked grinning. "I didn't say"

Alright then spider lets go back and get some food then.

Back at the tower peter was crowded, with the team patting him on the shoulder. all telling him "good job" but Bruce however came running up to peter with glee, for another science buddy. "Does that mean I'm outnumbered" sighed Steve.

"Yes cut in tony hey webs how did you rewire there main frame?"

"I hacked into the signal and changed the agenda" "simple enough come on we have beer in the kitchen."

"Um I'm good" "no come on have a drink with us" pressed stark. "I don't" "and why haven't you taken your mask of yet?" everyone seemed to turn and look at him.

"So drinks?" asked peter, tony tossed peter a beer.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any marvel creation. including spiderman, deadpool, or avengers**.

* * *

peter solemnly looked at the bear, thinking what have I got to lose he chugged back the beer with ease. only to be thrown another beer they all started to watch him after the second beer. so stark decided to bring out scotch and tequila . (great idea) at which point peter was having so much fun he thought what the hell and the party began at 6:00 pm. and let's just say this is goanna be a long night.

Peter jumped on the couch next to Steve and Bruce. to which he slurred. "heey why aren't you guyyz drinin" " simple it would be a waste on me because I can't get drunk but I'm happy to watch." stated steve "creepy" "yeah whatever and Bruce here, let's just say he's a bad drunk."

At that point spidey stumbles out of the room.

"Hey who knew spiders couldn't hold there drink!" tony asks Steve and banner, who both shrug in response.

Pov-tony

9:28

"Tony, tony, tony" whispered Spiderman from the celling "yeah" "why are you on the ceiling what are you doing?" "I'm not on the ceiling you are webs" it took him several minuets to get down at which point I noticed a dog struggling in his hands. which I was not going to allow "what is that" "can I keep it?" peter begged "No" "pleeease" asked spidey "no" "pleases" "no" "pretty pleases"

"NO" "but it looks like me" "really what do you look like underneath the mask?" "awesomeness want to see?" "sure okay" "MUUMMI SAYS NOOO" he began to yell "okay whatever, look I don't want any dogs in my building." "but you let Steve stay." complained spidey "all good points, all good points" " so I can keep it I named it tony" "how flattering you named a dog after me, it has tags take it home" " but ook"

I need to get this guy to stop acting crazy and also never give him a drink ever again. "thor" "yes friend, do you know that man of spiders has a creature with your name?" "Yeah and about that Jarvis bring the team to the meeting room." "Does that include Spiderman, tinny?" "no and what do you mean tinny?"

"Beg your pardon sir, but it would appear that the spider, has reprogramed me to from here on out to address you as tinny."

"I'm going to kill that spider"

With all the team around the table, tony began to tell the team his encounters with webs.

and then the story's began.

"well he ran bye me yelling profanity's such as stop stealing Tony's money robin" not funny Tony "sorry leoglas its just well you do use my money."

"yes well I was working in my lab on some very important genetic codes. when spidey started crawling on my walls screaming Spiderman, Spiderman does whatever a spider can spins a web just in time its spidooo- man. I asked if he was ok to which he responded with that's a great idea." "Ha-ha" "seriously not funny the guy has problems." "oh cheer up jolly green."

"seriously don't give him a drink ever again tony" stated Steve" "yeah got that already thank you, anyway how was I supposed to know he couldn't hold his drink!" "you could of taken no for an answer you don't always have to win you know." "well excuse me capsicle for trying to have fun. you know not all of us are as old as you." "seriously is that ever going to get old?" "it could never truly be as old as you."

"off topic here guys" "Clint has a point" "thanks Tash."

"yes you guys are completely right and as the captain, I shall put us back on the topic at hand." "because I am the captain blah, blah" tony started mimicking.

"well then I was watching a movie in my room, when I heard laughing coming from the living room. And I find Spiderman hysterically laughing; with his arm around a guy in black, who was webbed to the couch. I asked him what was going on and he laughed apparently the guy robbed a bank or something so he thought it would be a good idea to bring him back to watch a movie with him. it took me half an hour to get the webs of the criminal.

"I have got to figure out the recipe for the webbing he uses" mused both Banner and stark.

So what we find him and knock him out, before he causes more damage?" pried Natasha. "We can use smoke gas!" spoke a voice from the shadows, we all turned to see no other than deadpool in the corner of the room.

"How did you get in here" asked tony. "teleported" "why are you here?" "not sure plot twist the fact I'm awesome. Or The fact I have to unalive Spiderman" they all stared in bewilderment "so you came to kill Spiderman?" "Apparently one minute I'm eating chimichangas the next there's a hit on Spiderman. So obviously you guys missed me."

"Hey I fought this was peters story anyway where is he?" "who" they all asked in chorus. "Oops got to stop reading ahead"

"Whatever get out Deadpool" "make me" "this man friend or foe?" questioned Thor "not sure" responded Steve. "I am he's crazy" "tony I thought we were buddies remember the time I killed you" "you never killed me" "oops completely wrong world never mind" Deadpool facepalms.

CRASH.. Everyone runs into the living room including Deadpool.

But what they find is Spiderman lying on the table. Spiderman quickly gets up "oops hey" pointing to Deadpool. "You stole my outfit" "no you stole my outfit" spidey stare at Deadpool "oh sorry" "that's okay" "I need food, where is the food" asked spidey "I don't know we should find chimichangas"

"I know rite" Deadpool stares at Spiderman" I like you I'm a keep you till I have to kill you" tony slowly starts to speak to spidey.

"Spider get away from the crazy man" "it's okay there's chimimgmmimcjass" "what" "chimmmgas" "I think it's your mask Pete" states Deadpool "oh right" Spiderman pulls of his mask to have to whole team gasp from shock.

Behind the mask was a scrawny kid with a young face not being any older than 18. He had large hazel eyes, and sandy brown hair. "Spiderman's a kid!" the team bemused " I Am not."

"I can't believe you got a kid drunk tony" stated Steve "yeah well neither can I, don't tell pepper" "seriously that's the main issue here?" "Yeah capsicle." "what do we do we can't let him leave with Deadpool" states Natasha. At which point Clint shoots an arrow through Deadpools head only to have him laugh and pull it back out. Peter was left staring at Deadpool in shock. Deadpool then proceds to knocks spidey over his head, and throw him over his shoulder disappearing in to the night.

Deadpool kidnaped spiderman. Dun, dun, dun. "I like being in this story" states Deadpool ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any marvel creations, or any of what is written.**

POV- tony

What are we going to do? We don't even know who this kid is, and now a psychotic merc has him.

"Hey guys found anything yet?" Natasha and Clint were searching an image of peters face they retrieved from Jarvis. And send it through S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe. "Not yet maybe, if we search his name it will speed up didn't Deadpool call him Pete?"

"Yes but he also said that he killed me so" "well it's still worth a try." continued Natasha. "Alright see if you can find him and quick before the merc ... you know" there was a silent pause, until the team continued searching. But now with a more aspirated look.

POV

Elsewhere

Peter woke up, only to have his surroundings moving about him. It took him several moments to differentiate, between the shapes. Only To see he was being carried over someone's shoulder. Pete's memory finally starts to become clear. When the masked man decided, to drop peter. He was lying on a cement pavement outside of a dinner named chimneys.

"Your heavy" spoke the stranger

At that moment Peter realized he was no longer wearing his mask. His spider costume however was still on; He stared at the masked vigilante.

"Where is my mask are you crazy? People will see me!" "Yes and sorry about that petey" he then threw a hoodie over to peter from who knows were. "Hey how do you know my name" "that's simple I'm Deadpool remember." "We met" peter having no recollection of this stared blankly. "Yeah well not you exactely but Spiderman and me have met." "I'm Spiderman" "no silly from a different story." he was staring at spidey as if he should know so peter just nodded in agreement.

"I mean come on, spidey we're even a couple in some" "excuse me" peter getting really confused and quite frankly a little creped out. "Yeah I'll explain another time."

"Okay so.. What are we doing here?" "Chimichangas remember!" "Oh yeah right" "and then I kill you" "what?" stuttered peter.

Deadpool began dragging him by his arm. Peter tried to escape but was a bit too drunk still.

So before he knew it, he was eating chimichangas with a crazy man.

POV-Tony

After looking through the kids' belongings, tony found out his name was peter parker. But apart from that there was nothing of use. Back at the avengers room, Clint and Natasha seemed to of found a hit.

Peter parker, age 16 lives with his aunt.

After the contents were read everyone looked around dreading the idea, talking to the kid's aunt.

Just at that moment Bruce came running up, from the labs. "I found it" "what did you find fellow friend" Thor asked "well using Tony's computers, I pinpointed his last location. Luckily for us they stayed in town, see I told you I wasn't wasting my time." "only an idiot, would keep him above ground" inquired Natasha

"Let us be thankful that he is one" Steve calmly stated. "Well where is he then brucy?" "At a dinner the other side of town, and I'm pretty sure it's a chimichanga place." "Well I'll be darned" "what is it tony" "they said they wanted chimichangas remember?"

"Yeah but I didn't think he was serious." Clint exclaimed

POV-

I stood in shock, as Deadpool pointed his gun at the waiter. "No more chimichangas then no more you," he stated perfectly calm.

"Deadpool it's not the waiters fault, you ate some leave him alone." power rising in peter's voice trying to protect the waiter.

"Sure Pete we can play a game instead" "a game?" "Yep come on." now in a cheery manner, Deadpool started skipping down the road. Peter followed to stop him from hurting anyone. And to get back his web shooters, who knows what he could do with does.

"Deadpool wait up" Deadpool hushed peter. "hello Deadpool" "hey mysterio what's up?" "I came for the bounty on Spiderman's head" "first the moneys mine and secondly he's fun, I think I'll just keep him instead."

"Spider man stepped back after Deadpool's last comment, this guy was weird. One second he's going to kill me the next he wants to be friends.

"Really" asked mysterio, "friends with Spiderman you really are crazy." "Yep I was going to kill him, but he's cool so yeah." "If I have to fight you also Deadpool, I will" "oh let's play" all of a sudden Deadpool started breakdancing. "Hey mysterio, what have I told you about stealing fishes homes," mocked peter. Deadpool stops, gasping with he's hand over his mouth. Exclaiming "you monster."

Deadpool ran Full force at him with his katanas, when all of a sudden mysterio puts up an illusion. Peter saw a giant wall, but Deadpool seemed to run right through slicing mysterio's arm. As Spiderman quickly, webs him to the floor to prevent Deadpool from killing him.

"wow Deadpool you got through that illusion pretty quick!" exclaimed peter "what elusion?" the one mysterio just made that's why he's called mysterio." oh I thought that was because he had a fish bowl for a head" "well there's that too." "Who knew he could do illusions" asked Deadpool. Spiderman starts rolling on the floor laughing "come on Deadpool a fish somewhere is missing its home" "right lets find us a fish."

POV-Tony

We arrive at chimneys only to find the place destroyed, Tables thrown everywhere and a waiter cowering under a table.

"What's wrong with the young midgardian?" asked Thor,

"We ran out of chimichangas" the man started bawling.

"So they were here?" Bruce asked, who'd decided to come along for once. Considering He didn't really like letting the hulk out. But I don't think he would have forgiven himself, if something happened to the kid while he was playing scientist.

"Where did they go" Natasha asked. With no remorse for the crying waiter but still if you knew her well, you could hear the worry in her voice.

"I don-t know I think they went further into the city" he continued to bawl

"pleaa-se don't hurt me."

"You're be fine we're just looking for are friend," Bruce tried to calm the guy down.

"So now what" asked Steve "I don't know you're the captain" "tony this is not the time" " Jarvis is currently searching for his face throughout the city, we'll know soon."

POV-peter

This Deadpool guy isn't that bad, annoying but at least he can fight.

"Thanks Pete" "for what?" "Saying I can fight" "I never said you can fight." "You're silly" "how'd you know?" "It's on the page Pete" "yeah sure okay"

"Spider" called a booming voice "again seriously who is it now?"

"I am rhino" "rhino seriously what do you want" "rhino read there's pay to squish spider!"

"What the.. You can read, I think I have a sticker on me here somewhere." peter started searching his non excitant pockets.

"The rhinos are escaping the rhinos are escaping, quickly call the zoo, someone anyone!"

Deadpool was screaming and running in circles.

"I am rhino" "yeah, we got that you're the rhino" Spiderman huffed.

"How many times do I need to put you in jail?" "I am rhino, crush spider"

"Pete, Pete" Deadpool whispered "Is that rhino talking" "yep" "oh just checking" "I am rhino"

The rhino suddenly impales a screaming Deadpool,

"Hey that's not very nice." Deadpool stabs the rhino through the mechanical head slicing of the horn.

Just as Spiderman, spins a web around the rhino.

"Come on Deadpool, we better call the zoo"

'Oh goody... can we get ice-cream first?" "Ok" peter said hesitantly. Deadpool all of a sudden sits down, and pulls out a chocolate sundae from nowhere.

"Any way Deadpool I'm kind of tired I better go" "okay bye call me!"

POV-Tony

Jarvis had spotted peter and Deadpool, up on main with a rhino. So the entire team headed of as fast as possible. Thor arriving first followed by tony, and Steve, with the others slightly further back.

From up ahead they could see peter, walking away leaving Deadpool to wave goodbye.

With All the avengers standing together, peter walks over head to the ground. "Hey" he says with his hand behind his head.

"Guess I made a fool of myself hey" peter joked.

"No kid it was Tony's fault," "hold-up old man how is this my thought?"

"You're the one that gave him beer" spoke Natasha. "Ha in asgard we drink from younglings" said Thor waving his hand at peter.

"Thanks goldilocks at least someone's on my side."

"Seriously stark" "excuse me red but you didn't stop the kid" "he has a point Tash how was he supposed to know?" "Not now Clint"

"Whipped much" "tony now is not the time, to act like a child." "Yeah Says the old man, I don't know why my father went on about you," "well maybe because I am not an overgrown child." "no just an overgrown popsicle."

POV-peter

Peter stood listening glad their anger, wasn't aimed at him. When all of a sudden he was overwhelmed, by the amount he drank. The world began to spin, the last thing he heard was his name, along with

Stark yelling "I'm not carrying him."

* * *

**_I will not post more until I get five reviews!_**


End file.
